The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device including a capacitor and a method for manufacturing the same.
Capacitors having a sufficient capacitance in a limited area have increased in demand as semiconductor devices have become more highly integrated. The capacitance of a capacitor is proportional to a surface area of an electrode and a dielectric constant of a dielectric layer but is inversely proportional to an equivalent thickness of the dielectric layer. Thus, to increase the capacitance of a capacitor in a limited area, a capacitor having a three-dimensional structure may be formed to increase the surface area of an electrode, the equivalent thickness of a dielectric layer may be reduced, and/or a dielectric layer having a high dielectric constant may be used in a capacitor.